A L and Light Fanfiction
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: What really happens when Light finds L standing in the rain. If you don't like guyxguy then i suggest you not to read this fanfiction. I do not own any or Death Note, if i did it will all be YAOI! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

An L and Light Fanfiction

The rain is gushing outside, making everything wet and clings to the fibres of the earth, dragging everything down until the cold and wet makes you shiver to the bone, contaminating everything it touches in a miserable cold world. The wind is relentless, making the cold even colder as if it has a mission to drag you deeper into the clingy mess, blowing everything around in a mess as if to make the mood worse.

An individual with messy black hair is standing in the downpour, making his hair hang down, like a curtain, shielding him from the wind. He has his hands in his light blue baggy jeans, slumped over a bit like he's inspecting the drenched ground in deep thought. His feet are bare but the wet ground doesn't stop him from staying out in the wet, relentless world. His white long-sleeved top clings to him, slowly going transparent, trying to reveal himself to the world, yet he stays.

Catching sight of the drenched being, a caramel haired, honey eyed individual spots him and wonders what he is doing out there in the rain. He slowly walks to the door, dressed in a light brown suit jacket, white shirt, red tie, brown trousers and black shoes. He makes himself walk outside, under the sheltered tree, he cups his hands by his mouth and shouts to the black haired beauty who looks like he hasn't had sleep for a while.

"what are you doing standing by yourself?" Light shouts to ryuzaki. L responds by cupping a hand over his ear to say that he didn't hear.

"I said what are you doing standing by yourself?" Light shouts louder. L responds doing the same thing again. Light gives up, shielding himself by his arms and going out in the downpour to the soaked L. "What are you doing standing out here?" Light asks.

"I was just thinking over a few things that were troubling me" L replies in his usual monotone. He paces in front of Light, looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, slumped over slightly. "What's troubling you Ryuzaki, i'm sure I can help" Light insists.

"No I doubt you can help Light-kun, It's just that you have a 75% chance of being Kira and there is a 98% chance that I have fallen for you" L says, looking up at Light with his wide-eyed gaze, not smiling in the slightest. Light has frozen in shock, mulling over the words, the black eyed beauty has said to him. He fights with the impulse to either hit L for the probability of him being Kira or kiss him.

"R-Ryuzaki, I think we should go inside" Light suggests.

"Yes I suppose we should, we are drenched" L says as he shuffles towards the entrance. Light goes too, not saying a word. A few moments later, L emerges with a towel draped over his head, He approaches Light who is vigorously rubbing water droplets out of his hair. L kneels before Light, and grasps his foot in his hands. Light jumps back with the sudden contact. L gives him a strange stare and claims that he saw Light drying himself off with a strange amount of concentration and offers him a foot massage. Light finally obliges, which makes L grasp his foot again, tenderly in his pale hands, rubbing a bit too rough, Light cries out in pain.

"Sorry, you will get used to it, I promise" L says in his usual monotone. Drip, drip, drip. Water droplets land on Light's exposed feet. Light's natural response is to grab the towel that is around his neck and gently rubs it against L's unruly mess of hair. They catch each other's gaze and in an instant the towel is thrown across the room. Lips meet in desperation, a moment of blind passion, losing themselves in the moment.

Light pulls away and looks at the shocked Ryuzaki in front of him, who is currently sprawled on the floor in bewilderment. "Light-kun, you kissed me" L says, stating a fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Light-kun, you kissed me" L says, stating a fact.

"Yes i did Ryuzaki, do you know why?" Light replies.

"No I don't" L mumbles.

"It's because I like you, Ryuzaki, that is why I kissed you" Light tells him as he takes L's chin in his hands.

L pulls away and grabs Light by the hand and leads him out the room. "Where are we going Ryuzaki" Light asks his black haired beauty as he is lead to a different room. This room is quite plain, it has a desk seated in front of the window with a laptop seated on it, a standard kitchen table chair, working as a desk chair. "to my room,this way it we will not be watched" L replies as he takes Light to his own personal bedroom, where the bed is untidy, it is a double size bed, big enough for 2 people, a mini fridge on the bedside table which would contain a slice of cake, next to a bedside lamp.

Without saying a word, Ryuzaki pushes Light down on the bed and starts kissing him again, a shocked Light doesn't respond straight away, making Ryuzaki stop and look at him strangely. "What is the matter Light-kun, do you not want to do this?" L asks.

"Yes of course, it's just that it surprised me is all" Light says. Ryuzaki responds by kissing him again, this time Light pulls his black haired beauty closer to him, wrapping his legs round L's waist. L responds by pushing his hips against the caramel haired cutie. Light now has a blush coating his cheeks as he moans wantonly.

"Just as I thought, I was right in thinking that you would be the uke" L says.

"Shut up" Light snaps at the black haired detective, but contradicts his actions by pulling L down to meet him in a passionate kiss. As L kisses his caramel haired cutie, he unbuttons the others shirt, moving his fingers in a delicate way his has. In no time, the shirt is unbuttoned and he breaks the kiss, he marvels at his caramel haired cutie's chest. He thinks for a minute and his eyes brighten up and opens his mini fridge. He takes out his strawberry and cream cake and covers Light's chest with it.

"R-Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Light says in bewilderment.

"Light-kun, I've found a new way to enjoy my cake and I have a 90% chance that you will enjoy it as well" L replies with his reasoning. He slowly licks the cake off, nibbling when he gets to the sponge. Light moans and arches up against the detective. L then decides to unbutton Light's trousers, being careful of the massive bulge that resides there, he slowly slides of his trousers carefully, until all that's left is Light's boxers.

"R-Ryuzaki, you're not being fair, take off a few layers, won't you" Light pleads.

"I suppose I should" L considers. He pauses for a moment before removing his long sleeved top that is way too big for him, revealing his pale, thin frame to his suspect. Light intakes breath as he is blown away by the beautiful sight of his black haired beauty. L moves his hands down to his buttons, slowly unbuttoning them one by one and removing his rather uncomfortable jeans. When they are removed, his erection is clearly shown, a distinct shape poking through the material of his boxers, begging to be touched.

"M-may I?" Light asks and licks his lips, eyes not hiding one ounce of lust that consumes his body, setting it on fire, precum dripping through his boxers.

"Yes Light-kun, you may" L replies, body shaking at the anticipation. Light trembles as he steps towards the detective, kneeling before him, he is face to face with the erection, he carefully peels down the boxers, so the erection springs free. Light gulps when he sees how big L is, he is bigger than he thought he would be. He licks from base to tip, then swirls his tongue around the sensitive head, making L shudder from the treatment. Light then takes more in his mouth, gripping the shaft with his hand, he massages the bit he's got his hand around and tries to take as much as he can. L is mewling in pleasure but resists rocking his hips.

"L-Light-kun, move your head now!" L yells in desperation. Startled by this, Light moves his head away. L then grabs his member and points it in the direction of Light's chest. He keeps eye contact with Light as he moans Light's name really loudly and cums over Light's chest. Seeing Ryuzaki lose it so easily, a wet patch covers his underwear as he moans the name Ryuzaki.

Seeing this, L's member comes back to life instantly, he goes over to Light, removes his underwear quickly. He opens his drawer and gets out some lube and coats his fingers with it, he spreads Lights legs and and pushes a finger inside him. Light squeaks as the intrusion is uncomfortable for him. L moves his finger around and moments later, Light is already pushing back on the finger, so L adds another one, scissoring him. Light winces slightly but soon gets used to it, another finger is added, thrusting inside Light quickly. L suddenly angles his fingers and hits Light's prostate, this makes Light moan louder.

"R-Ryuzaki p-please" Light begs. L then draws Light's legs over his shoulders and quickly grabs the lube, coating himself before pushing slowly inside Light. Light winces and tries to stay relaxed. L realises this so he starts to pump Light's member, distracting him from the pain. When he is fully inside, he waits a couple of minutes before slowing pulling out until just the tip is inside, angles his body and thrusts in hard, straight against Light's prostate. Light moans really loudly.

"R-Ryuzaki, do that again" Light demands.

"What, this" L says before hitting Light's prostate again, making Light moan louder than before. L thrusts harder and faster against Light's prostate, losing control slightly. To make the pleasure so much better for Light, he grips his member in his hand and pumps it fast, matching their thrusts. L and Light reach climax at the same time. When they have come down from their pleasure, L pulls out and wraps them both in the blanket and falls asleep in each other's arms.

**End of chapter!**


End file.
